Forever
by Bling Blinger
Summary: Janie (16) has to live with her 2 brothers and her sister after her mom dies and her dad bandends them.
1. Default Chapter

"Why?!" I screamed.  
  
"He's bad news!" Robin was talking about DW.  
  
"Just because he's older and grew up in New York doesn't mean he's bad!" I yelled. "And... And... I don't have to listen to you! Your not Mom or Dad." I said grabbing my jacket and leaving.  
  
When outside I rain up to the blue Mustang and jumped in. Once in I kissed DW then looked back at my brother and sister who were on the porch.  
  
"What's wrong Babe?" DW asked as he put his arm around me. I moved closer to him and kept looking out the window. When I didn't answer DW asked me again.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Matt and Robin said I couldn't go out with you. That you were a bad influence and a JD." I sighed.  
  
"What's New?" he asked  
  
"Nothing just I hat them always bossing me around. There not Mom or Dad. Yah I know now that Dad left and Mom's dead they're in charge but they don't have to be so... so..." I couldn't think of the word.  
  
"So hard on you?" DW asked  
  
"Yah that's it."  
  
"Well it'll be okay you got me Babe." He said and kissed my forehead.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" I asked a little curious  
  
"We're going to dinner at Red Lobster then to James's party." He said turning' into Red Lobster.  
  
"So your actually taking me to dinner and not some fast food place?!" I asked getting out of the car.  
  
"I thought you deserved better then the last time." He said putting his arm around my waist.  
  
Once inside we had to wait for 20min. to get seated. As soon as we were seated DW ordered for both of us. We were quiet for most of Dinner. We only had to look at the other and new what they were thinking. When we were done eating, DW paid the bill and we were off to the party.  
  
It was a 10min drive to the party. I was thinking about what my parents would say if they knew ware I was or whom I was with. They would be pissed off I know but I love DW with his blond hair, blue eyes, nice billed, and his charming personality. DW calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Janie...Janie?" DW asked looking at me worriedly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked looking at him with a smile.  
  
"We're here. Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine Hun."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, I smiled and nodded 'yes' and got out of the car.  
  
The music was raging when I stood out of the car. DW opened the door and I walked off into the party with DW hands on my waist and grabbing a beer out of my best friend Brittany's hand. 


	2. Chapter II

The party was the most fun I had in a month. The music was loud, the beer was flowing, and I had the best looking guy in the building.  
  
After having a cuple of drinks I couldn't walk to save my life. I almost fell up the stairs but DW caught me just in time and carried me up to James's extra bedroom. He laid me on the bed, then took off his shirt and laid it on the bed. He helped me undress and then told me to put his shirt on. I got his shirt on then laid down on the bed. About 5 min. later DW laid down next to me and put his arm around me. I fell asleep to the sound of his light breathing.  
  
I woke up to two beautiful blue eye's staring at me. I laughed and snuggled closer to him. I was shaking little from all the shit I drank but would be okay.  
  
"You okay sweetie?" DW asked  
  
I felt his hand start to rub my back. "Never better." I lied. I felt as if I was going to puke at any moment. I wrapped my legs around his as he kissed me. He moved his hands down my sides and rested on my hips.  
  
We broke the kiss only to remove the shirt I was wearing before we were kissing again.  
  
I monde slightly as he nibbled on my neck. His hands fumbled with the clasp on my brand them slowly pealed it off of me.  
  
I raked my hands through his hair as he placed small kisses all over my chest.  
  
There is only one thing I can say about DW and that is he is well proportioned  
  
He moved on top of me kissing the inside of my leg, then my thigh, then at the apex of my heat. I groaned, thrusting my hips into him.  
  
He slowly kissed his way up my stomach, between my breasts and met my mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
I felt him enter me slowly, and the stinging mad me whimper slightly. I herd his voice in my ear, "It's alright... just relax." He said.  
  
He captured my mouth in a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing the dance of lovers and he slowly began to move faster in and out of me. Mine matched his moans of pleasure as I searched for release. Then it came along with his and he collapsed on top of me, and then rolled over so he was next to me.  
  
I turned around to face him. "Wow!" I said burring my face into his chest. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "What?" DW yelled. "Some one is here for you...wait no Janie." The voice said.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked. Then realized it was most likely my family.  
  
"There's a guy about 15 or 16 and a hot babe that might be 20."The voice said.  
  
"EW. James that's my sister you perve!!" I yield getting up and trying to find my cloths.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" He asked. I herd DW laugh.  
  
"You're the only one how thinks my sister is a hot babe. Now tell them ill be down in 5min. okay?"  
  
"Okay." He said and I herd him go down the stairs.  
  
"As for you." I said coming over to the bed and kissing DW." You need to get dress fast." And with that we were down in less than 5 min.  
  
"What do you wont?" I asked coming down the stairs holing DW hand.  
  
"Why didn't you come home last night? We were worried sick!!" Matt yelled at me.  
  
"I went to dinner, then went no wait came here to the party. I got sick in the middle of dancing so DW took me up stairs so I could lie down. I fell asleep. Okay. Lay off." I half said half yelled.  
  
"Don't tell us t lay off! Your 16 out with an 18-year-old guy didn't come home, and you tell us to liy off? Well your grounded!" Robin yield.  
  
"Hell yah I'm 16 you cant tell me what and what not to do let alone who with your not mom!" I yelled and stormed out of the house.  
  
I walked a cuple of blokes then sat down on the curb and started to cry. 


	3. chapterIII

Chapter 3

"Why did you have to leave me? Why did you leave with out even saying good bye? Why did daddy leave us by our selves? Why are Robin and Matt so protective? I know.....I know that they are my brother and sister but they can't control my life. Im a big girl I can tack care of my self!!!

**:: DW's:: Pov::**

All of a sudden Janie rain out of the house. Before I had time to think I was yelling at Matt and Robin. "Why can't you leave her alone? She is happy when she is with me. Every time I bring her home she tells me she doesn't want to go because you give her no responsibility, that you treat her like a little girl. And from what I see you do!!! Se is 16years old she4 can take care of her self!!"

They both looked at each other. Before they could say anything I walked out of the house. I got in my car to go look for Janie.

I found her 4 blocks away from James's. When I got out of the car she was crying and talking to her self. "Shhh. Baby its okay im here." I said knelling in front of her.

"No its not....." she chocked out. "You can't bring back ....." she looked away and cried even harder. "Come on baby lets get you home." I said helping her to her feet.

"I don't want to go home." She said looking at me with tear full eyes. "What if I tack you to my house?" I asked. She shook her head "that would be nice." We got in the car and were to my house in about 10 minutes. I got her in the house and in one of my old shirts lying on my bed. She was still crying so I went t o go lay with her to try to comfort her. She cried herself to sleep in my arms about a half in hour later.

I got up to realize that I was going to be late for work. I got changed and then left a note on the memo board for Janie that I was at work and t hat I would be home latter. You would think having a good job that pays $18 an hour I would be able to afford a better house and things. Right? But NOO I have a girl friend to by things for and the little things food and gas and cloths. And there's also the ring im paying off for Janie.........


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

I woke up lying on a soft bed that I new was DW's. I got up and went to go to the bath room. As I walked out to the bathroom I passed the memo board and there was a note on it. It read

Janie,

Went to work be back latter. You now weir every thing is help your self to anything. I have some thing planed for you latter sweetheart. See you soon.

Love

DW

After reading it I went to go to the bathroom to see how I looked and then fixed me something to eat. After eating I got my shoes on and went to meet DW after work.

I walked down the street to the Exotic Berry Auto Shop that DW worked at having a feeling some thing was going to happen.

I walked up to the counter of the shop. "So Joe what's happing?" I asked Joe one of DW's friends. "nothing." He was a shy guy. "Since you are the only one working can you show me were my hot stud of a boyfriend is?" I asked looking around.

"He's in the back getting ready to go home." He said pointing to a door on the other side of the room. I walked through the door to find my self in the locker room. I looked around but didn't see DW. Then realized that he was in the shower.

"Hay Babe." I said sticking my head into the shower. "Hay!!!" he yelled then realized it was me. "I'll be out in a minuet." He said and pushed my head out of the shower.

He finally came out a couple minutes later with a towel around his waist. "I have a surprise for you." He said and pulled his pants up. "You do?" he knows I don't like surprises

"I was going to do it later but now is good as any." He finished getting ready then closed his locker. Then he put a hand down to help me up. We walked out so he could get his pay check. When he was done we drove to the park.

We walked around the park for a little wile the sat down in the garden. The sun was just going down; the sky was pink and purple. Then DW got down on one knee and took my hand in his. "Janie we have been going out for awhile so will you marry me?"


End file.
